


[CLex]Shock

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [86]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Conner在 Luthor家住的时候，偷看Lex和Superman的cp同人，被Lex发现
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]Shock

[CLex]Shock  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Shock  
Conner在 Luthor家住的时候，偷看Lex和Superman的cp同人，被Lex发现。  
Conner惊慌失措，Lex却直接跟 Conner滔滔不绝地说起他跟Superman的黄段子。。。。


End file.
